


Ripped

by ddelusionall



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, SHINee
Genre: ... you decide. It's not rape., Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Extremely Dubious Consent, I don't like labeling this one as rape, I don't think it is, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Semi-Public Sex, Taemin is not 18. Changmin is. Not sure of exact ages, Underage Sex, but ... well, but Taemin is only 15 or 16 during this. Dubious consent, but changmin is taking advantage of him, non-au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-27
Updated: 2010-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:54:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23930386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddelusionall/pseuds/ddelusionall
Summary: Changmin catches a performance of Juliette and decides he's waiting long enough for what he wants.
Relationships: Lee Taemin/Shim Changmin
Kudos: 4





	Ripped

**Author's Note:**

> I am importing my stories from LiveJournal. The original fic can be found [here](https://be-ddelusionall.livejournal.com/).
> 
> I haven't read this story in a long time, so I may have missed some tags. Just let me know if I did.

Warning: Taemin is not 18. Changmin is. Not sure of exact ages, but Taemin is only 15 or 16 during this. Dubious consent, but ... well, ... you decide. It's not rape.

Changmin leaned against the wall in the dressing room. None of the SHINee boys saw him right away, and he only had eyes for one of them.

“Changmin hyung,” Jinki finally said, and all five of them bowed and said hello to him.

Changmin never took his eyes from Taemin. He pushed off from the wall and said, “Isn’t there another room you guys can change in?”

“Yeah, um, sure, Changmin hyung,” Junki and Jonghyun said and they scrambled around, grabbing their things.

Changmin stopped in front of Taemin. The young kid did not lift his head. Changmin ran a finger over the exposed skin of his thigh, hooking it around one of the many rips in his black jeans. He tugged on it. Taemin’s breath hitched. Changmin settled a hand on Taemin’s hip and yanked hard with his finger. The sound of cloth ripping echoed through the room. Taemin shivered.

“Amazing performance,” Changmin said for only Taemin’s ears. He wrapped his entire hand around another rip in the pants. When he pulled up the pants, Taemin winced.

“Are these pants a little tight, Taemin?”

“Yes, hyung,” Taemin said, voice breathy.

Changmin did nothing else but randomly tug on the pants. His other hand squeezed Taemin’s hip. A door suddenly slammed and Changmin smiled. He used both hands and ripped the pants more. Taemin had a hard time staying on his feet as Changmin jerked him around. Only moments later, the pants hung in tatters.

Changmin lifted Taemin’s face with a finger under his chin. “There. Is that better?”

Taemin shivered and nodded.

Changmin tightened his hold and then dragged Taemin across the room to a couch. He threw Taemin down, and Taemin just managed to catch himself before face planting into the cushions.

“H-hyung, I-I …”

“Yes, dongsaeng.”

Taemin winced at the harshness. “N-never mind, hyung. I want you.”

Changmin doubted that, but since Taemin didn’t say no … Changmin dropped to his knees and ran his hands over the torn jeans. Taemin shivered at each skin-on-skin contact.

He’d promised Yunho and Leeteuk that he’d wait a couple more years before jumping Taemin, but after a performance like that, and in ripped up jeans, even Yunho had grudgingly accepted the idea. Not like Changmin gave him much of a choice. Changmin had turned to Yunho and leered, and all Yunho could do was roll his eyes and nod. It wasn’t Changmin’s fault that Taemin was turning out to be sexier than any of them had thought. And Changmin had called dibs.

The pants weren’t quite ripped enough. Changmin took two pieces in his hands and pulled hard. The sound of them ripping was drowned out by Taemin’s moan as the cloth caught on his balls and pushed them down.

“Better,” Changmin said. He ran his hands up and down Taemin’s spread thighs, fingers meeting his balls before curling under his ass. He did that a few times and then cupped Taemin’s ass and pulled him to the edge of the couch. He leaned forward and let his mouth follow his hands. Up one thigh, down the other.

“H-hyung,” Taemin gasped as he gripped the cushions on either side of him.

Changmin bit down on that creamy, white skin.

Taemin cried out, back arching off the couch. Changmin bit him again, and then again, leaving a row of red teeth imprints up to his balls. He flicked his tongue out and teased the side of one ball until Taemin shuddered.

“Tickles, hyung.”

Changmin laid the flat of his tongue along it, rolled it and sucked it into his mouth.

“Hyung—fu … hyung.”

“Swear, Taemin,” Changmin said, words muffled as he licked and played with Taemin’s testicles. “I want to hear dirty words come out of your pretty mouth.”

“F-fuck.”

Changmin smirked as he straightened up. With pressure on each thigh, he pushed Taemin’s legs up. “Hold them.”

Shaking, Taemin grabbed behind his knees. Changmin ran his hands up and down his thighs, before ripping the pants even more, revealing the white curves of Taemin’s ass. He leaned forward, licking and kissing and biting, leaving purpled bruises. Taemin moaned and cried out, but he didn’t say anything. No words. Not even a shaky, ‘hyung’.

Changmin yanked the black material to the side, and then without giving Taemin time to think of what Changmin was going to do, Changmin leaned forward and licked Taemin’s pink entrance.

“Hyung!” Taemin shouted, hips lifting from the couch.

Changmin growled a warning and held him down by the ripped pants.

“Fuck, hyung,” Taemin whispered, breath gasping.

Changmin smirked and licked him again, adding more pressure. His tongue barely pushed into his body. Taemin moaned. Changmin dug into his pants pocket and pulled out the bottle of lube. He’d ransacked their bags before, knowing that one of them had to have lube, just in case. He found it in Jonghyun’s bag, unsurprisingly. If the rumors were true, he and Key were fucking like rabbits.

Changmin covered his fingers and let one slide up and down Taemin’s crack. “Have your band mates touched you, Taemin?”

Taemin whimpered as he nodded. “But … but not … not th-there, hyung.”

“Not here,” Changmin said and pushed his finger into Taemin’s body.

Taemin shook his head violently as he gasped. “N-no, hyung.”

“Here,” Changmin said. He pushed his hand up the ripped pants and cupped his cock.

Taemin nodded. “Just … Minho. Once.”

Changmin stroked Taemin’s cock. He moaned and squirmed. “Sexy. Just for me.”

“For-for you, hyung.”

Changmin slipped his finger deeper, waiting to hear another swear word from his throat.

“Changmin hyung, hyung.”

“What, Taemin?”

“I … fuck, I …”

Changmin stilled his finger so the younger could think at least partially straight. He poured more lube on his fingers, and then went back to stroking Taemin’s cock.

“I … I might come.”

“That’s okay. I want you to come.”

“Re-really? Jonghyun never lets Kibum come.”

Changmin’s smirked. “Key’s his little bitch, huh? Do they let you watch?”

Taemin shook his head. “N-no. But … but they think I’m sleeping sometimes.”

“And you listen. Do you jerk off after?”

Taemin nodded. He chewed on his lower lip as he twisted his hips while Changmin moved his fingers again. The pink entrance slowly turned bright red as Changmin forced another finger into his tight entrance.

“Fuck,” Taemin whispered. He rolled his hips down, forcing Changmin’s fingers deeper inside his hole. He hissed, cheeks turning red. The shirt from his performance was still stuck to his chest with sweat. His wavy hair was flat as beads of sweat dripped down his face.

Too soon, Changmin forced a third finger into Taemin’s body. He couldn’t help it. His cock was so hard, straining in his pants.

Taemin whimpered, trying to twist away from the intrusion. “It hurts, hyung.”

“No, it doesn’t,” Changmin said. “This doesn’t hurt at all compared to what else I’m going to do to you, so enjoy it.”

Taemin shut his eyes tightly, lower lip caught roughly between his teeth. His legs shook. Changmin dumped more lube on his fingers again. As he slid them into Taemin’s clenching body, the young boy moaned.

“Better?” Changmin said.

Taemin nodded more than necessary. “I … Fuck!” he cried out as Changmin wrapped his slick hand around Taemin’s cock. He pumped his fingers, twisted and curving them, in and out of Taemin’s body, stroking his cock until Taemin shuddered.

“Changmin hyung. I … it feels so good.”

“Come, Taemin. I’m going to fuck you and I want you to come so I can fuck you.”

Taemin’s eyes flew open, mouth gasping, opening shutting, saying nothing. His unnaturally blue eyes were blown with lust. Changmin yanked Taemin’s cock harder, rougher. Clear liquid pumped from the head. Changmin leaned down and licked at it, wrapping his tongue around the crown. Taemin cried out, body jerking, and Changmin pulled away as white spurted from Taemin’s cock. He sagged with a ragged sigh, barely keeping hold of his legs as he emptied himself all over his clothes.

Changmin smiled. “Fabulous.” He unbuttoned his jeans, finally releasing his hard cock. He pushed his pants and boxers down his thighs. Taemin was shaking, nerves surfacing even as he tried to recover from his orgasm. Changmin leaned over Taemin and kissed him. Taemin’s eyes fluttered shut with a moan. Changmin put one hand on Taemin’s thigh, digging his fingers into the muscle. He lubed up his cock with a mixture of lube and Taemin’s come. He held it against Taemin’s tight entrance. Taemin let go of his knees and gripped Changmin’s arms. A panicked whimper escaped his lips and then Changmin thrust forward and Taemin flung his head back with a cry. Changmin attacked his lips again, chewing and kissing them as his cock tried to force its way into Taemin’s virgin body.

“Hyung, hyung, please, it hurts.”

Changmin’s eyes crossed as Taemin’s body tightened around him. He should have told Taemin to relax, should have caressed away his tears. Instead, he wrapped his hands in that wavy, sweaty hair and pulled his head back. He attacked Taemin’s throat, kissing and marking as he rocked his hips back and forth, each thrust pushing him deeper into Taemin’s body. He was so tight, wrapped around him, clenching.

Changmin needed to spread his legs. With a growl of frustration, he pushed his pants down to his ankles, jerking them off. Taemin’s breath gasped in the silence. Changmin hooked Taemin’s knees around his elbows and then kneeled on the edge of the couch. He pulled Taemin’s ass up and watched the red, abused hole clench around air while Taemin cried. He poured lube right on him, and then rubbed the head of his cock up and down Taemin’s crack.

Taemin whimpered, hands gripping his own thighs, eyes shut tight. He was bent oddly, head up, chin almost touching his chest.

“Hyung, please, it hurts.”

Changmin nodded. “I know.” He held his cock in place and then pushed into Taemin’s body again. Taemin cried out, his fingernails leaving deep purple half moons on his shivering skin. Changmin watched himself as he slid in and out of Taemin’s body. He wanted to speed up, but he tried to stay slow, steady, shallow. He tried. Taemin’s hole held him so tightly, Changmin wanted to feel it along his whole cock, not just half. He pushed harder, thrust deeper, and Taemin practically screamed his name, body quivering.

“Please, fuck, hyung, it … it hurts, please.”

Changmin shut his eyes, hands moving to Taemin’s calf muscles. He gripped them hard, bent Taemin enough that they both almost fell off the couch. Changmin twisted, easily moving them so Taemin was more on the couch. One of his legs fell onto Changmin’s shoulder and he leaned forward until he could press his lips against Taemin’s. His body finally hit skin, his cock buried completely inside Taemin.

Taemin whined into his mouth as Changmin thrust his hips down, jerking them roughly. His orgasm whipped around his skin, stretching out as Taemin’s body still tried to eject him, clenching and tightening against the onslaught of violent thrusts. Taemin’s hand gripped Changmin’s shoulder and nails dug deep as Taemin screamed. Changmin moaned as the pain added to the pleasure coursing through him. He sped up, fucking Taemin harder as another feeling of euphoria had him panting in ecstasy. His head went light, and his vision swam as he came, pumping Taemin full of come.

Changmin collapsed on top of him, still buried deep as he breathed against Taemin’s neck. There were red marks and purple hickys all over the skin.

“You better wear a scarf tomorrow,” Changmin said and kissed his neck.

Taemin shuddered beneath him, and Changmin knew he was crying. He pondered what to do and decided that he definitely wanted to fuck Taemin again, so just leaving was out of the question. He propped up on a hand and very carefully slipped out of Taemin’s body. Pink come dribbled from the clenching muscles. Changmin smiled and then leaned down and kissed the corners of Taemin’s eyes.

“You were amazing, Taemin. Perfect.”

Taemin did not stop crying. Changmin gathered him up in his arms and held him tightly while Taemin fisted his shirt. Changmin used the opportunity to cup and massage Taemin’s ass again.

“I’m sorry, hyung,” Taemin said and wiped his eyes with his hand.

“It’s okay, dongsaeng. I know it hurts the first time. But it felt really, really good. And don’t tell me you didn’t like that hand job.”

Taemin smiled, lower lip between his teeth. His cheeks red from crying, turned a deeper red with a blush. He nodded. “Yeah. That felt good.”

“Next time, I’ll let you suck my cock.”

“N-next time?”

Changmin dipped his head and kissed Taemin’s lips. “Yes, next time. Unless you don’t want to do it again?”

Taemin shook his head. “No, no, hyung. I mean … I want to. But … you … want me?”

“You’re sexy, Taemin, and you’re only going to get hotter as you get older, so yeah. I definitely want you and this ass again.” He squeezed Taemin’s ass. “But I hope you let me have it soon and you don’t make me wait until you’re older.”

“We have a day off in about a week.”

“Perfect. I’ll make sure to bring a new pair of pants with me so I have something to rip off you.”


End file.
